Il avait suffi d'une nuit
by Anhid
Summary: Il avait suffi d'une nuit à Prompto pour succomber à la tentation. Une seule nuit pour s'abandonner à lui, son meilleur ami, l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. /OS Promptis qui ne contient pas de spoil sur le jeu, enjoy !/


_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Dans cet OS, j'ai voulu mettre en scène mon ship préféré de Final Fantasy XV. Roulements de tambour... Promptis ! Et oui, je suis tombée dans le cercle vicieux de ce pairing merveilleux ;; (Et il faut nourrir un peu ce fandom qui n'est pas assez rempli !)_

 _Ce sera un peu une réécriture de la scène à l'hôtel entre les deux amis, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà vue (ce n'est pas obligatoire) !_

 _De plus, vous retrouverez sûrement quelques répliques des personnages, j'ai essayé de ne pas faire d'OOC ^^_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

Dissimuler ses émotions derrière de nombreux sourires factices, c'est tout ce qu'il savait faire. Sa technique durant les combats n'était pas des meilleures, il n'avait pas un goût prononcé pour l'aventure et la peur était un sentiment dont il avait percé tous les secrets. Il ne devait sa survie qu'à son agilité ainsi qu'à sa capacité à manier les armes à feu. Mais si sa bonne humeur pouvait illuminer la vie du Prince, s'il arrivait à lui faire oublier ses responsabilités royales rien qu'avec son sourire, alors le sentiment d'angoisse qui l'obsédait jour et nuit n'avait plus sa place au creux de son estomac.

Le conflit des territoires faisait rage et la soif de pouvoir du Niflheim ne faisait que croître dangereusement. Depuis que la guerre avait éclaté entre les deux puissances, Prompto avait juré au roi Régis — et à lui-même — de protéger Noctis jusqu'à son dernier souffle, et défendre la vie de son meilleur ami au péril de la sienne était une des seules choses qui ne lui faisait pas peur. Le jeune homme ne réfléchissait jamais avant d'agir, et préférait davantage l'action à la réflexion. Mais derrière sa spontanéité apparente se cachait une innocence vraiment attendrissante.

Noctis, quant à lui, était le parfait contraire de son meilleur ami. Réservé, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise en présence de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, et son caractère froid et légèrement hautain pouvait en décourager plus d'un à l'approcher. Mais cette indifférence n'était en réalité qu'une façade. Il s'était senti obligé de se renfermer pour se préserver, car il avait été habitué aux gens qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à son statut princier. Et c'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en ses quatre plus proches amis ; Gladiolus, le garde du corps officiel de la famille royale, Ignis, son chef cuisinier attitré, et Prompto, un garçon à l'esprit vif qu'il avait rencontré à l'école primaire.

Les quatre camarades avaient entrepris un voyage périlleux jusqu'à Altissia, la Cité des Eaux, où Noctis pourrait retrouver sa future épouse, et ce périple les avait grandement rapprochés, même si l'énervement dû à la fatigue était difficile à contrôler.

La plupart du temps, une simple tente leur suffisait pour se reposer mais grâce aux quelques gils qu'ils avaient mis de côté, ils avaient pu se payer une chambre dans un des hôtels du coin, ce n'était pas d'un grand luxe mais cela soulagerait pour quelques jours au moins leur mal de dos, et Noctis pourrait enfin passer une nuit digne de ce nom.

Une fois installés, Prompto s'affala dans un des fauteuils et soupira.

« Ça fait du bien de pas avoir à se battre ! dit-il.

— C'est clair, souffla Noctis, et je vais enfin pouvoir dormir jusqu'à midi... »

Le jeune blond sourit. Il avait assisté mainte et mainte fois au réveil de son ami, mais cela lui faisait toujours le même effet. Il s'était habitué à dormir avec lui, mais il ne se lassait jamais de contempler son doux visage, et il adorait plus que tout se réveiller à ses côtés.

« N'y compte même pas, Noctis. J'ai besoin de toi pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, déclara Ignis.

— Hein ? Non ! Pour une fois que je peux dormir, t'as pas intérêt à me réveiller !

— Tu ne dois pas faillir à tes obligations, tu devrais le savoir. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter quelques minutes lorsque la conversation dévia sur le mariage du Prince.

« Alors, le nouveau marié, t'as hâte ? demanda Gladio.

— C'est trop tôt pour le dire, j'imagine. Mais j'ai envie de revoir Luna ».

Un sourire nostalgique s'installa sur le visage du brun, ce qui n'échappa pas à Prompto qui était resté silencieux jusque là. Malgré sa simplicité d'esprit, le jeune blond ne croyait pas à l'amour éternel, puisque la flamme qui animait deux êtres finissait toujours par s'éteindre. Alors il papillonnait de fille en fille, espérant dénicher cette personne qui ferait battre son cœur... Et il l'avait trouvée. Mais elle n'était ni célibataire, ni de sexe féminin.

Il s'était rendu à l'évidence puisque dissimuler la vérité ne la rendait que plus horrible à supporter, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter. Il avait développé des sentiments à l'égard du jeune Prince. Des sentiments puissants, et terriblement destructeurs, qui consument de l'intérieur. Des sentiments qui font mal et qui ne peuvent pas être révélés, par respect pour son mariage avec Dame Lunafreya.

Soudain, un claquement de doigts bruyant le tira de sa rêverie, le faisant sursauter au passage.

« Bah alors le blond, on est perdu dans ses pensées, hein ? », rugit Gladiolus.

L'intéressé claqua sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement.

« Qu'on soit dehors ou dedans, la vie du Prince reste en danger et tu le sais. Ce n'est pas quatre murs qui arrêteront le Niflheim, alors reste sur tes gardes, tu peux pas te permettre de rêvasser, ok ?

— Je sais, je sais... », déclara-t-il en boudant légèrement.

Prompto n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse la morale, mais remettre en cause ses capacités à protéger Noctis était dix fois pire. Il doutait déjà bien assez de lui-même pour qu'on lui expose en plus ses faiblesses en pleine figure. Son regard se posa sur son appareil photo disposé sur la table en face de lui. Comment un simple objet pouvait-il avoir une aussi grande importance ? Il n'était pas matérialiste, mais il devait bien avouer que sans lui, sa vie aurait un goût bien différent. Il s'était trouvé là une réelle passion qui lui permettait de s'évader quand son quotidien devenait trop dur à supporter.

Le jeune homme se saisit de la machine avec un élan considérable, motivé à l'idée d'immortaliser le ciel étoilé. Il poussa la porte de l'hôtel et se retrouva nez à nez avec son meilleur ami, qu'il faillit faire tomber tant il était pressé.

« Oh ! Fais gaffe ! Tu vas où comme ça ? demanda le Prince.

— Désolé Noct', j'vais juste prendre quelques photos.

— La nuit ? Et seul en plus ?

— Bah... ouais, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Enfin, si ça dérange je peux...

— Je t'accompagne, répondit Noctis, j'ai besoin d'air frais. Je vais juste prévenir Ignis, histoire qu'il soit pas inquiet ».

Prompto n'eut pas le temps de protester, le brun était déjà parti. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, il allait enfin pouvoir profiter d'un moment en compagnie de son Prince, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée. Les deux amis marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence chargé de sous-entendus avant de trouver un lieu assez éclairé par le rayonnement du clair de lune.

« On peut s'asseoir sur le rocher, là-bas, ça t'dit Noct' ?

— Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Tu veux prendre quoi en photo ?

— Et bah, j'avais pensé à une étoile filante ou quelque chose comme ça, mais puisque tu es avec moi, autant en profiter.

— Quoi ? C'était pas ça le plan, au départ !

— Allez râle pas, et puis t'es super photogénique, un vrai mannequin ! »

Les paroles de Prompto firent rougir les joues du jeune brun, et ses lèvres se fendirent en un léger sourire. Décidément, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

« Bon, d'accord... reprit-il toujours aussi confus. Mais dis-moi, tu vas en faire quoi de toutes ces photos ?

— Ça, c'est une surprise ! répondit le blond.

— Hey, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les surprises. Dis-moi, s'il te plaît !

— Hm... d'accord, mais à une seule condition, répondit-il, une lueur taquine brillant au fond de ses yeux.

— Laquelle ? »

Plongé dans le silence, le jeune blond laissa planer le suspens et fixa de ses yeux bleutés le visage impatient de Noctis.

« Embrasse-moi ».

Malgré l'obscurité nocturne, Prompto put facilement discerner la surprise chez son meilleur ami, et il prit un malin plaisir à le taquiner.

« Bah alors, Noct', on perd ses moyens ? J'ose pas imaginer quand Luna sera à ma place !

— Mais... bafouilla l'intéressé, c'est quoi cette demande, aussi...

— Rien de bien compliqué. T'es partant ?

— Je ne peux pas, refusa le Prince. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

— Ouais, je sais, le mariage tout ça... Mais ça restera entre nous. Promis.

— Sérieux ! Je ne vais pas t'embrasser uniquement pour savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec tes photos, c'est totalement débile ».

Noctis se leva rapidement, bien décidé à ne pas céder au chantage de son ami, et s'apprêta à retourner à l'hôtel quand le blond se saisit de son bras. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes, jusqu'au moment où Prompto raffermit sa prise, plantant ses longs ongles dans la peau blanchâtre du Prince.

« Excuse-moi, Noct', c'est juste que... Non, rien. Tu peux pas comprendre.

— Comment ça ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, répondit Noctis en prenant place aux côtés de Prompto. Crache le morceau ».

Le jeune homme secoua la tête tandis qu'un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage angélique. Le cœur de Noctis se serra, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son ami dans cet état, et il voulait absolument en savoir la raison. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne, et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens, le faisant frissonner également.

« On se connaît depuis longtemps, nous deux.

— Cinq ans.

— Beaucoup plus ! On s'est rencontrés à l'école primaire, et au lycée, tu as prétendu ne jamais m'avoir rencontré.

— Je... J'étais timide, je n'osais pas t'approcher.

— Peut-être, mais tu as réussi. Et regarde jusqu'où ça nous a emmenés maintenant ! dit-il en pointant la lune, la main toujours logée dans celle de Prompto.

— C'est vrai, merci.

— Merci à toi. Tu as été la première personne à mettre de côté mon statut princier. La seule personne qui m'a accepté comme j'étais réellement, et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de choses alors... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une agréable sensation envahit de son corps, et il ne réalisa que quelques instants plus tard ce qui était en train de se passer. Les lèvres du jeune blond s'étaient emparées des siennes avec une délicatesse exceptionnelle. Il ferma lentement les yeux, se laissant aller à cette douceur infinie tandis que son cœur battait à tout rompt. Son corps entier tremblait d'exaltation, happé par ce moment si intime qu'il partageait avec son ami d'enfance. Il savait pourtant que c'était interdit, qu'il s'était engagé avec Luna et que son destin était tracé d'avance mais les Dieux ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir car exprimer sa reconnaissance par un baiser n'était pas un pêché, à moins de cacher de véritables sentiments derrière cet acte... Il prit le risque d'entrouvrir légèrement la bouche, comme s'il cherchait à provoquer le jeune blond, à l'inciter à aller plus loin, et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Sa langue se fraya discrètement un passage entre les lèvres du Prince dans un geste hésitant et rencontra la sienne. Elles se cherchaient mutuellement, jouaient ensemble, créant une harmonie parfaite entre les deux jeunes hommes essoufflés par tant d'ardeur et d'intimité.

Soudain, Noctis distingua une étrange lumière blanche malgré ses paupières closes et se sépara à contrecœur de son amant.

« C'était quoi ça ? dit-il, sur le qui-vive.

— Hm, rien rien... répondit Prompto, un sourire carnassier figé sur ses lèvres. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension durant quelques secondes, puis il comprit rapidement où l'autre voulait en venir.

« Non... Ne me dis pas que t'as pris une photo !

— Désolé Noct', mais fallait bien immortaliser ça, c'était l'occasion parfaite ! »

Le jeune homme soupira, décidément, son ami était irrécupérable.

« M'ouais... Et du coup, maintenant tu peux me répondre, tu vas faire quoi avec ces photos ?

— Les mettre dans un album. Pour qu'on se souvienne uniquement des aspects positifs de notre voyage. Qu'on se rappelle à quel point on a été proches, tous les quatre.

— C'est une bonne idée, déclara Noctis. Et puis, comme ça, tout le monde pourra voir à quel point t'es doué. Par contre, si tu montres ce cliché à qui que ce soit, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'image, je te jure que...

— Jamais, le coupa Prompto. _C'est notre secret._

* * *

 _Et voilà ;; Encore une fois j'espère que ça vous a plu, et si jamais vous voyez une faute d'orthographe ou de cohérence, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :)_

 _Bye~_


End file.
